


against and together

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [81]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leaf is used to being caught in the middle of her brother and Blue's rivalry, but things are always best when Red and Blue work together.
Relationships: Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Poll Fics [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 20





	against and together

The three of them have always been close, from such a young age. Of course, it makes sense that she and Red would be close, considering they’re twins, with him being slightly older than her. But Blue is their neighbor, around the same age as them, and the three have been inseparable since childhood, always playing together and dreaming of their future.

Whatever Red does, Leaf does, so when he and Blue become rivals while planning for their Pokemon journey, she decides that Blue is her rival as well, never considering Red as a possibility. The two of them will be traveling together, after all, and even though she knows that they may eventually have to compete, it becomes habit to think of Blue as her and Red’s shared rival.

That being said, the boys end up taking things far more seriously than her, and she more or less just tags along behind Red, doing her best not to get caught in the middle of their rivalry. Sometimes, however, that is unavoidable, and as the truth of their closeness becomes evident to all three of them, she finds herself caught in between them more than ever before.

Like when Blue bends her over, determined to show his rival up, and Red decides to allow him that, but only on the condition that he gets to take her mouth. Ordinarily, Blue finds his way into things and takes her mouth whether Red wants him to or not, but when he finally has a turn with her cunt, he has no opposition to Red taking the opposite position.

Red does not ask in so many words, having always been a quiet boy, but even if he doesn’t speak, he rarely needs to. The two of them have known him for so long that they can usually piece together what he is trying to say either way, and in a situation like this, there are enough context clues that it is not hard to figure that one out. So while Blue pushes into her from behind, her brother fills her mouth with his cock, and Leaf doesn’t mind being caught in the crossfires of their rivalry nearly as much.

At least she benefits from the competition, as they rock her in between the two of them, with Blue moaning rather shamelessly, while Red only quietly grunts, never one to show his feelings, even in intimate moments like these. But whenever Leaf looks up at him, he gives her a weak smile, to show his little sister how much he appreciates her letting him fuck her mouth.

Blue always tries to outdo Red, never sure exactly how he wants to outdo him. There is the matter of seeing who loses control first, and in that regard, he should want to show some restraint, but he never seems to be able to help showing off, wanting to prove who can fuck her harder at the same time. If this results in him losing out because he pushed himself too close, then he will just have to deal with that later.

As for Leaf, she is content either way, the outcome of their unofficial battle meaning little to her. If she is going to be caught up in the middle of their rivalry, she might as well be able to enjoy herself, rather than worrying about the two of them.

~X~

Though they make it very worth her while to be used as a part of their never ending competition, Leaf finds that things are always better when the two of them are able to work together. Putting their differences aside and coming together, they make a great team, and that is especially true when it comes to the of them fucking her.

Red speaks up enough to tell Blue that he has to be gentle with her, and Blue replies that he didn’t have to tell him something as obvious as that. He spoils his sister and is very protective of her, taking the few minutes of age difference very seriously, so it only makes sense that he would try to protect her even now.

As Leaf climbs on top of him, she reassures him that she will be just fine, and that the two of them together will be great. She’s been looking forward to this, and as she sinks down onto her twin’s cock, she whimpers, leaning forward on him and waiting for Blue to join them. For so long, she has taken both of them at the same time, but this is entirely new to all three of them, to help prove her point that they work better when they work together.

Rivalry is one thing, but Blue is still their friend- well, more than that at this point- and as he pushes up behind her, ready to see just how much she can handle, he mumbles something about “finally showing you,” and it’s hard to tell which of the two of them he means it for. Even now, he can’t completely curb his competitive side, but Leaf supposes that there is nothing to be done about that.

And there is no room for her to think right now either, as Blue pushes into her, alongside her brother, and she is quickly overwhelmed by the second cock filling her well beyond what she is used to. She gasps and shudders as she tries to relax so that she can take them both, rendered completely helpless before the two of them, just as she knew she would be.

Leaf is not surprised by any of it, but she still struggles at first, as her body takes its time adjusting to the two of them. When she looks down at Red as she takes her deep breaths, he gives her a smile, and she does her best to smile back at him, to let him know that she is doing just fine. More than just fine, really, because even as she struggles to adjust, already she can’t deny that she’s enjoying this.

And then, once she has grown used to having them both inside of her, once she pushes back and moans for them, letting them know that she wants more, she knows that this is the best idea that she’s ever had. Letting the two of them have their way with her has always been fun, but this is something else entirely, and she is completely blinded to everything but her pleasure as they fall into a rhythm together, working together to thrust deeper into her, rocking their hips in unison. Together, they find their way through it, like some sort of weird team-building exercise.

Whatever it is, it leaves Leaf panting and crying out for more, her brother and her best friend and rival giving her all they’ve got. Though this nearly felt like too much for her at first, now she feels like she will never get enough of them, already wondering if there is a way for her to have even more.

Being caught up in their rivalry is fine and all, and being between the two of them as they turn it into some sort of competition is great for her, but as Red and Blue come simultaneously inside of her, Leaf knows, without a doubt, that she likes it best when the two of them are working together as a team.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
